


her missed kiss

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019)
Genre: Drunk Driving, F/F, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Underage Drinking, addys a mess, beth just wanted to kiss her girl, riri maybe has feelings too idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: RiRi steals Beth’s New Years Eve kiss from Addy.
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, RiRi Curtis/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	her missed kiss

She frantically scanned the crowd as she came back into the house. Everyone was yelling and counting down now, drunkenly falling into each other. Some were already making out like it was the end of the world.

Where the fuck was Addy?

She felt like killing someone. More specifically, the idiot who bumped into her car, making the alarm go off. Right before the fucking countdown. Right when she was feet away from Addy and now she can’t find her.

This goddam house wasn’t that big. She was just in the living room.

“ _Six_!”

” _Five_!”

She hurriedly pushed through anyone in her way not giving a damn about who fell. She needed eyes on her girl.

” _Four_!”

” _Three_!”

She stumbled into the crowded kitchen. Who’s house was this again?

” _Two_!”

She pushed a guy out of the way and saw her. Her and RiRi were facing each other by the patio door. Beth frowned, moving forward but some drunk ass loser fell into her.   
  


“ _One_!”

She pushed him off of her in disgust, pissed. “Watch where the fuck you’re going, pencil-dick!”

” _Happy New Years_!”

Her head whipped to Addy. She felt her heart drop. There she was, feet away, lips locked with RiRi. She felt unsteady on her feet. That...that was suppose to be her kiss.

She shook her head in disbelief before she turned away. Unable to bare the sight or stop the tears stinging in her eyes, threatening to fall and expose her.

She blindly snatched a bottle off the countertop and barreled through everyone until she was out the door.

:::

She began drinking aimlessly, slightly kicking her tires when she heard footsteps approaching. 

RiRi.

She turned away, clenching her teeth almost painfully tight. She could see a hint of Addy’s lipstick stained on RiRi’s clear, glossy lips.

”Hey.”

She composed herself, willing to appear unbothered but she was a wreck of emotions right now. Plus, she was never particularly good at hiding when she was pissed. So she met RiRi with a glare.

”Sup...” She drawled, taking a swig of her bottle without taking her eyes off her.

The other girl looked hesitant before slowly approaching her, cradling her arms. “What are you doing out here?”

”Enjoying the fresh air. It was getting too stuffy in there. Too many sluts throwing themselves at idiots too stupid to realize.” She spat in a somewhat mocking manner.

RiRi froze at her tone. “Uh, yeah I saw you leave the kitchen.”

Her nose flared. “Well if I’m being honest, there was a little two much girl-on-girl action for my taste.”   
  
RiRi swallowed nervously. “You saw...Addy and I, huh?”

Beth’s eyes narrowed dangerously. _Addy and I_. There was no RiRi and Addy. There never has been. It’s always Addy and Beth. She thought she had made that clear before.

She shrugged carelessly in response, glancing up at the moon. It was full tonight. She wanted to go home.

”Beth-“

Her eyes rolled. “Look Curtis, if kissing girls floats your boat, then ride the fucking wave.” She stepped into her face visibly livid, making RiRi back up slightly in fear. “Just don’t subject the rest of us to it, kay? Especially virgin Addy Hanlon who’s probably somewhere puking her brains-“

”She kissed me, Beth.” RiRi interrupted her somewhat tersely before looking apologetic. “I’m sorry. She kissed me. I mean, she’s smashed.”

Beth could only stare back at her, fingers twitching at her side, unconsciously.

She sighed shaking her head. “You know I love you and Addy to death and I know better, okay? You're my friend.”

Beth’s eyes shifted to the dark house behind RiRi’s head. She wanted to scream. “Did you kiss her back?” Her eyes immediately shifted back to the other girl’s, waiting.

There was a pause. RiRi bit her lip.

”Addy’s your loyal lieutenant. You’re our fearless captain. And we’re your subjects who fuck up sometimes.” Her eyes found the stain of Addy’s lipstick again. Beth looked away. _She kissed her back_. RiRi tried to meet her eye. “But Addy will always be _your_ lieutenant. No matter what.”

Beth hummed bitterly in an failed attempt to calm her nerves, clutching her keys in her hand, unwilling to continue this conversation. She wanted to fucking leave.

When it was clear that Beth was done talking, RiRi’s hands fell helplessly at her sides. “I’m going to go back to the party now.”

“Okay,” She responded airily, disconnected, eyes back up at the sky. She heard RiRi offer a _happy new years_ before walking back towards the house.

:::

She just cranked up her car when a knock on her passenger window made her jump.

Addy.

She was swaying slightly, pointing expectedly at the lock.

Part of her wanted to scream _fuck you_ and speed off into the night, leaving her drunk, confused and in uncomfortable shoes.

But the other part of her...

The part that keeps getting her fucked over time and time again, broke down at the sight of those dark, seemingly innocent eyes staring back at her. She sighed as she unlocked the door for the brunette.

Addy climbed in with a frown and dilated eyes. “What’s going on? RiRi said I should take you home.” She attempted to put her seatbelt on.

Beth gripped the steering wheel with a snort, refusing to look at her. “So you can wrap us around a fucking tree, Hanlon? I sure hope it’s not Curtis’ brains that do it for you.”

Addy looked at her confused, stopping her movements. “W-what?” She slurred slightly.

”Forget it.” She glanced sideways at her. “You ready?”

”Yeah...” She began trying and royally failing at getting her seatbelt to click, drunkenly murmuring under breath in frustration.

Beth bit her tongue before turning fully to her. She gently pushed Addy’s fumbling hands away and did in the lock herself. Addy leaned back into the seat with a heavy exhale, curling up against the window. She watched her for a moment before putting the car in drive and peeling off down the street.

:::

She stumbled into her bedroom with Addy in tow. She was too trashed to take her home. Plus, Faith was under the impression that they were slumming it at RiRi’s tonight. Which they were supposed to, but she honestly could not be around the girl right now.

” _Beth_.” Addy whined, most likely complaining of the shoes on her feet. She had dozed off in the car, and began making little groans of pain since getting out.

“Shh...” She shut the bedroom door behind them, tossing her keys onto her dresser. “We’re almost to my bed.” She pulled her over to the bed before urging her onto it. Addy fell onto it with a _thump_.

”Come on...” She turned her over and then began taking off her heels, tossing them to the floor. “I’m gonna get the wipes, don’t fall asleep yet, Addy.”

”Urgh.” Was her slurred response.

She went in the bathroom, quickly removing her makeup before coming with the wipes to get rid of the brunette’s.

She got onto her knees at the edge of the bed where Addy was struggling to keep her eyes open. “C’mere.” She grabbed her face tenderly to turn it at a good angle. She slowly wiped away everything, smiling softly when Addy would unconsciously crinkle her nose in response.

She lightly tugged at the ponytail at the top of Addy’s head to set it free with the rest of her hair. The girl sighed contently when it came loose, causing her to snuggle into the covers.

Beth pulled them all the way back making Addy groan. “I know you’re tired but you can’t sleep in that dress. It’s practically painted on you.” She let her eyes linger at her legs on display before Addy sat up grumpily, trying to blindly unzip the dress.

She rolled her eyes when she realized Addy was reaching towards her back when the zipper was on the side. She grabbed it and pulled it down. “What would you do without me.”

She handed her sweats and a tee when she was able to get it off.

:::

She was drifting off to sleep when she heard Addy whisper.

”Beth?”

She could tell Addy was still drunk out of her mind. She didn’t respond. She wanted to put this ruined night out of her memory and wake up to tomorrow like it never happened.

”Beth...I’m s-sorry.”

Her eyes flew open. Addy’s were still closed. They were facing each other. She scooted an inch closer.

”What Addy?”

The girl’s nose crinkled in the moonlight. “I’m soorry.” Her brow twitched. “You weren’t there.” She whispered.

Beth stared at her in confusion. “I wasn’t where?”

”The countdown. You weren’t there.” She shuffled slightly. “You left.”

”I was gone for two fucking minutes, Addy.” She hissed harshly. She hated this. She hated this so much because she knows Addy won’t remember this in the morning and even if she did...

”You weren’t there.” Addy whispered again like she didn’t hear her.

Beth swallowed thickly, still watching her. “Do you have feelings for her, Addy?”

Her nose crinkled again but she didn’t respond, her breathing eventually evening out as she fell to sleep.

She let her tears free fall this time, blurring her sight of her. Here she was in bed with her girl on New Years, crying because she wasn’t sure if she really was her girl anymore.

All because she missed her fucking kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Addybeth fic since the show canceled last year. I saw it was on Netflix and began to fall painfully in love again.
> 
> I wrote from Beth POV since my old fic was in Addy POV. I’m kinda excited about writing for these two again. Plus, I see that new fics rarely get updated here. 
> 
> Not sure if people aren’t writing or people just aren’t interested in reading as much as before. Let me know. I’d love to contribute if there’s still an audience for these two chaotic creatures.


End file.
